Silver Curls & Senbon
by onceuponadiary
Summary: Masumi leaves for Konoha after her mother's death to find out who her father is. There she finds out about her unexpected heritage and her half-brother, Kakashi Hatake. In the process of building a new life in Konoha, she stumbles from one catastrophe into another...until she finally falls into the right arms..


**Author's note: Hey, everyone! This story is basically a _What if Kakashi had a sister he didn't know about?_ Although the story focuses on my OC and her eventual relationship with Genma (And I mean _eventually,_ as she is not gonna stick with the first guy she meets in the village with so much eye candy living in Konoha), Kakashi will play a big role in this fic. This is also supposed to be a funny and romantic story, so don't expect much fights or deep stuff. (But _do_ expect some lemon in later chapters!) Hope you enjoy!**

Masumi stared at the massive gates of Konohagakure. She had never seen such a huge construct made of wood before. Her little village in the Southern part of the Fire Country was probably made from the same amount of wood as only the gate.

Forcing herself to step through the gates, she clutched the letter in her hand and took a deep breath. As she stepped through she saw two shinobi guards on her left side, probably to check papers and such. One of them had unruly, spiky hair and a bandage across his face and the other one was wearing a bandana as an hitai-ate with a… _what is that thing on his chin? A fucking chin protector? Why would you need something like that?_

Both looked quite cute and her age as well…maybe she could get to know them? With that thought in mind she put on her best smile and strolled over.

Finally noticing her, they straightened up and smiled back at her. When she arrived at their little desk she gave them her papers before they could even ask for them.

"Hi, My name is Masumi…but you can obviously read that on my identification as well…sorry, stupid me…"

 _And now they're looking at me like I'm crazy…good job! So much for making a good first impression on possible friends! Ugh, so embarrassing…_

The bandana guy gave her a sympathetic smile. Maybe not all was lost just yet. The one with the spiky hair spoke first: "Just Masumi? No last name? That's unusual…what business do you have in Konoha, Masumi-san?"

"Actually, that is why I'm here."

They both gave her blank stares.

"What do you mean?" bandana guy asked.

"Well, you see, my mother never told me who my father was. When she was lying on her death bed recently she gave me this letter…" she held up the letter, still tightly clutched in her right hand. "I am not able to open it though, as it is only meant for Hokage-sama's eyes. But she told me to come here, give this letter to him and find…well, basically find out who my dad is."

Both shinobi stared at her intently.

"Did your mother have silver hair, Masumi-san?" spiky guy asked.

Masumi subconsciously touched her long, wavy hair. _Why would they ask such a weird thing after what I just told them? Well, they_ are _shinobi…maybe that's a secret question for throwing of infiltrators…or something? No harm in answering…right?_

"Ehhh…no. She had red hair. But she always told me my father had silver hair."

The guards glanced at each other, communicating silently with their eyes. Somehow feeling left out and just a little impolite as they knew her name, but she didn't know theirs, she cleared her throat. Spiky and Bandana turned around questioningly.

"I'm really sorry for being so rude but might I know your names? I can't just keep referring to you as Spiky and Bandana…"

Confusion registered on their faces at her nicknames until they dissolved into laughter, when they finally understood the implications of her nicknames. Whilst they were spluttering and laughing, they pointed a finger at each other. Occasionally you could hear a 'Spiky' or 'Bandana' thrown in there. Masumi giggled a little herself. _I think I would really like to be friends with them. They have the same sense of humour._

After a minute the guards stopped laughing, still having tear streaks on their faces from crying of laughter and looked back at her.

"Ah, Masumi-san, sorry for that. It's just…your nicknames for us…they're just too precious. Well, anyways, my name is Izumo Kamizuki, although you can just call me Izumo. And this dumbass here is Kotetsu Hagane." Bandana guy said, pointing at Spiky next to him at the last part.

"You can also just call me Kotetsu, Masumi-san."

"Nice to meet you both, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." Masumi did a quick bow, making both shinobi blush a bit. Usually bowing was reserved for the higher-ranking jounin or Lord Hogake, never for mere chunin guards.

Izumo was the first to recover and flashed her a small smile. "I'll be right back, Masumi-san. I'm just gonna inform Hokage-sama of your arrival."

And then he vanished… _into thin air_ …leaving behind a swirl of leaves. Kotetsu, who was still holding her papers from before, laughed when he saw her wide-eyed stare. She had obviously never seen the body flicker technique before. It made sense, as he read again where she came from.

Masumi was indeed shocked by the jutsu she had just seen. She had never seen much shinobis around, secluded as her village was. Even during the Third Great Shinobi War, only the higher prices of food and merchandise had given a hint to a war going on. Of course, she had heard all about their famed techniques, or rather read all about it, but never had she seen them performed in real life. And so casually as well.

Kotetsu cleared his throat and this time it was Masumi who blushed. He held out her papers and she gently grasped them and tucked them safely into her coat pocket.

"Ah, thanks for that."

"No problem, Masumi-san."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry if this seems too forward but I am planning on staying in Konoha and you and Izumo-san seem to be really nice. Could you maybe show me around one of these days? I mean, if Hokage-sama accepts me staying here, of course."

"Oh, you are staying?" Kotetsu asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"That's the plan. I…I have nowhere else to go. Even if my father and any other family of his might reject me…" She gazed at the ground and shuffled with her feet.

"I'm sorry, Masumi-san. I'm sure it'll all work out though. And as soon as you're free, we would be honoured to show you around town. It's not every day a beautiful girl like yourself gives us this privilege." Kotetsu winked at her.

Feeling slightly less nervous Masumi gave him a grateful smile. Then she jumped. Izumo had just flickered back right in front of her in another swirl of leaves.

"Masumi-san, Hokage-sama accepts your audience. You are to come with me immediately" was the first thing Izumo said.

After calming herself from her scare, she nodded and waved at Kotetsu in a goodbye-gesture. Expecting to follow Izumo on foot she turned around, gesturing for Izumo to lead the way inside the village, only to get a confusing look from him. Then it was as if something occurred to him just then.

"Oh, I'm just gonna body flicker us to his office. I can't leave my post here for the time it would take to walk you there. Sorry, Masumi-san."

Before she could contemplate what he just said, he grabbed her hand. The next moment she found herself in an office, trying not to throw up from the sudden teleportation, her vision blurry as well. Not that she wasn't amazed at even the thought of this jutsu but experiencing it without warning for the first time was quite a shock.

After a few seconds of deep breaths, she felt finally like she wouldn't throw up anymore and found herself under the scrutiny of two unfamiliar shinobi. Izumo had apparently already left the room. One was obviously the Hokage, wearing the famous robes and hat whilst sitting behind a huge desk full of paperwork. The other one wasn't as old as the Hokage, if she had to guess only about ten years her senior, but he gave off a commanding presence. The scars on his face probably helped with that. Although, she had to admit, he certainly looked very yummy.

 _Ah, what am I thinking of? Oh kami, have I been staring?_

"Masumi-san, correct?" the deep voice of the Sandaime inquired.

"Yeah…uhm…I mean, yes, Hokage-sama." She bowed low, trying not to forget the proper etiquette her mother had beaten into her.

"Ah, good, you already know who I am. Then let me introduce you to our Jounin commander, Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara Clan." He gestured to the other shinobi in the room.

 _Ah, that somehow makes sense._

"I take it you have something for me, Masumi-san?" the Hokage continued.

 _I have something for him? Oh, yeah! The letter!_

Masumi took a step forward, handing the letter to the awaiting hands of the Hokage. He gave a small smile in thanks. If Masumi had been a trained shinobi she would have noticed the surprised flicker on the Sandaime's face as soon as he saw the intricate design of the seal on the letter. But alas, she didn't. So, she watched with bated breath as the Hokage transfused some chakra into the seal, effectively opening the letter.

For Masumi it seemed like forever but, it was only two minutes until the Hokage finished reading and gave the letter to the Nara. Masumi wanted to protest. She hadn't come this far only to not be able to read the last letter of her mother. But she didn't. Sometimes it didn't seem like it, but Masumi had a sharp mind. It appears the Hokage needed a second opinion on whatever was written in the letter.

Whilst the Nara was reading, the Hokage folded his fingers into a thinking pose and stared intently at her. Masumi gulped. She felt _really_ uncomfortable.

Finally, the Jounin Commander had finished the letter as well and Masumi thought she heard him mutter 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Masumi-san, I take it you didn't know the context of this letter?" the Hokage asked her.

"No. It was the last will of my mother to give you this letter. I couldn't betray her trust like that."

"Hmmmm...interesting. And she never told you who your father is? Truly?"

"No, she was adamant about that. Although she _did_ tell me that he never found out about me and was actually a decent guy. She just never wanted to me to become a kunoichi. That's the only reason she didn't, and I quote "move to Konoha to fuck his pretty brain out all the time." And yeah, she really did say that to me…when I was ten."

The Sandaime stifled a laugh. "Ah, the Uzumaki and their lack of mouth filter…"

"Uzumaki? Was that my mother's clan name? She…well, she never told me. Only that she was once part of a clan but had to flee or something?"

The Nara and the Hokage just stared at her. Masumi was not usually a shy person but, in this instance, she blushed. Hard.

"So, she never told you of her heritage or the Uzumaki clan?"

"No, every time I asked she just got this sad, far-away look and told me to ask her another time. After a while I just stopped asking…"

Shikaku sighed loudly, this time she was sure she heard him uttering a 'troublesome'. The Hokage cleared his throat and Masumi looked into his twinkling eyes again. This time they were serious.

"The Uzumaki Clan was a great clan of Uzushiokagure and when Uzushio was destroyed by its enemies the surviving members fled all over the world. When Konoha learned our allies had been brutally slaughtered, it was already too late. As a reminder of our great allies, the flak jackets of our shinobi bear the symbol of the Uzumakis, the red spiral. I've only ever met one other survivor, but she was killed in action a few years back, I'm sorry."

Masumi felt her heart twinge at her ancestor's pain and suffering. She was also sad, that it looked like she was the only survivor of the clan. It would have been great to find family from her mother's side as well.

"Now to the matter at hand…the question of your father," the Hokage continued and Masumi listened intently. "I'm really sorry, Masumi-san, but your father…he died when you were still quite young. His name was Sakumo Hatake, a formidable shinobi and great human being. I'm sorry you never had the chance to meet him."

Masumi gasped. Of all the scenarios she would have never imagined this one. Her father was already dead. She would never get to see his face or his reaction to having a daughter. _He died without knowing he had a daughter._ A single tear fell down her cheek.

 _What am I going to do now? I'm all alone._

Before Masumi could speak up and beg to let her stay in Konoha anyways, the Hokage raised his hand to silence her.

"I'm really sorry Masumi-san for your loss but I also have good news, I hope. You were not Sakumo's only child. You have an older half-brother, his name is Kakashi Hatake and he is the only member left of the Hatake Clan…or at least he was until now."

Hope blossomed in Masumi. A brother? She had always dreamed of having an older brother. Especially when she was disregarded by the other kids her age, she always wished for an older and protective brother.

"I have a brother?" Masumi asked, just to be sure.

She got two answering smiles sent her way.

"When can I meet him? Is he also a shinobi? What does he look like? What happens now? Can I stay here?"

This time Shikaku spoke up and told her a little bit about her brother as they had apparently worked together a lot. Yes, her brother was also a shinobi, one of the best in Konoha to be exact. At that Masumi smiled proudly. Apparently, he had gravity-defying silver hair, the same colour as hers! He was known for being late all the time and wore a face mask all the time, although no one knew the reason why. What worried her was the mentioning of him being a workaholic and not socially adapt. She loved making new friends and having a huge social life, something her half-brother avoided like the plague.

As for when she could meet him…Kakashi would be back in one week from a classified mission and the Hokage promised to immediately fetch her when he reported back to him. He was also optimistic about her being accepted by Kakashi, which made Masumi only more impatient. Anything regarding her Clan status and permanent residence would also be discussed as soon as Kakashi came back. In the meantime, she would stay in a hotel and report back to the Hokage tower every day to explain to her more about her Uzumaki heritage and her eventual profession in the village. Although someone would be assigned to explain everything to her, as the Third had a strict timetable usually.

 _I can't wait to meet my brother!_


End file.
